Mega Ghast
The Mega Ghast is the boss mob of the Voidwarp Nether. It has 200 health (100 s). 'Spawning' :The Mega Ghast exists from world generation in the Voidwarp Nether. :When the Mega Ghast respawns, its tentacles seem to push through the southernmost wall, before attaching to them and pulling the Mega Ghast through the bedrock wall. :Its respawn time is thirty minutes. 'Drops' :When the Mega Ghast is killed, a Celestis Configuration will spawn at the center of the Voidwarp Nether. Once this spawns, it can be used just like any other Celestis Configuration. However, it may be destroyed by future generations of the Mega Ghast. :It will also spawn 10,000 XP in the form of 100 XP orbs worth 100 XP in random locations on the nether brick platform. :Lastly, a Potent Ghast Tear will spawn on top of the Celestis Configuration. 'Description' :The Mega Ghast's appearance is based on that of a ghast which is three times larger than normal. Its eyes are constantly open, and blue. It has four small tentacles on its underside and six small tentacles on its left and right sides. Also on both sides are one very large tentacle each, acting as arms. Each tentacle moves very realistically and curves, as they are all made of many individual model pieces with the same texture. 'Behavior' :The Mega Ghast always exists at the southernmost, flat side of the Voidwarp Nether. It floats where it is and does not move. :It has four attacks it uses on the player. The Mega Ghast always screeches before using an attack. *In the Blaze Stream attack, it shoots a long, narrow stream of Blaze fireballs from one side of the nether brick platform to the other. Which side it starts on is randomized. *In the Ghast Shot attack, it fires three rounds of three Ghast fireballs in random deviations off of a direction aimed at the player, in quick succession. *In the Knock Off attack, it swings one of its large tentacles from one side of the platform to the other. If the player is in the air, it will swing the tentacle at the player. The player can, if using a Potion of Leaping, jump over it, but it will usually smack the player to the side. The tentacles deal 4 damage ( ) to the player, but have a large chance of pushing them off the nether brick platform. *In the Fiery Shower attack, many Fire Drops fall from the ceiling of the Voidwarp Nether. The place where they fall is random. The algorithm detects any blocks below the ceiling of the Voidwarp Nether that are not Netherrack or lava, and that is where they fall. :If the Mega Ghast detects any player-placed blocks near the nether brick platform, it will swing a tentacle at those blocks, destroying them. It will also destroy non-Nether materials using this same method. This is how the Celestis Configuration in the Voidwarp Nether can be destroyed. 'Combat' :Battling the Mega Ghast is easy if it is done correctly. :When fighting, one can deflect the Ghast fireballs back at the Mega Ghast. If they hit the boss, they will deal 10 damage ( ) to it. :Arrows will do their normal amount of damage to the Mega Ghast. :When the Mega Ghast uses its Knock Off attack, one can hit the tentacles to do 2x normal damage to it. This will also cancel the attack and drive the tentacle backward. :If the Mega Ghast is hit with a melee attack on its body, it will receive 4x normal damage, though it is exceptionally hard to get near its body. One way to do so is by using the Gale Wings, though this leaves one very open to attack by the Mega Ghast and poses the risk of falling into lava. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:Nether Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Boss Mobs Category:Voidwarp Category:Flying Mobs Category:Entities